


Lightstep and Tam

by Nonesane



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Multi, Tribe Switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonesane/pseuds/Nonesane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forest fire set by humans forces the Wolfriders into the desert. They are led by Lightstep, blood of Ten Chiefs, and she is about to find more than she bargained for at the end of this flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since the Wolfriders are Sun Villagers and vice versa, they of course have different names in this story than in canon. The Wolfriders-turned-Sun-Villagers are called by their soul names (or made up words if their soul name hasn't been revealed in canon) while the Sun-Villagers-turned-Wolfriders have made up names based in their personalities.
> 
> To help with confusion, each chapter has a "name key" at the end.

**The forest is burning!**

Panic spread through the Holt swifter than the flames were engulfing the trees. Wolves and elves paced back and forth as the last of their kin escaped the Denning Tree, coughing and crying at the loss of their home.

“Sister!” Loudlaugh shouted, eyes darting from flickering shape to fleeing shadow, trying to find her sibling and chieftess. The dark smoke made it impossible to see further than two tree trunks ahead. **Sister! Lightstep!**

**Here!** Lightstep’s red-haired form broke through the black mist to Loudlaugh’s right. She was steadying Stargaze, one of his arms slung over her shoulders. Something, part of a branch perhaps, must have fallen and hit him – his forehead and black mane was sticky with more than the sweat the overbearing heat caused. Loudlaugh hurried to take his other arm, a gesture that earned her a dark, but unfocused glare from Stargaze. She glared right back, not caring in the least about his silly pride.

Lightstep wordlessly took the lead, finding her way the last short distance to the Holt. Their wolf-friends waited for them, even though their fear of fire urged them to leave. The pack stood in a thick circle, holding still enough for elves to climb up on their backs.

The sooty, elfin faces all relaxed a little as they spotted their three missing tribe mates appear from behind the trees. Even Sharp and Ruffle, busy as they were supporting the wounded Dawnmist, glanced up with relieved eyes at Lightstep, Loudlaugh and Stargaze’s return.

The relief was short lived. **We cannot escape by the river. The fire has spread too far,** Lightstep sent. Talking had become impossible, the smoke only causing horrible coughing fits. **There is only one way out of the forest – the troll tunnels.**

No one questioned her. Silent, frightened, they all mounted their wolves. Loudlaugh’s first try to give Stargaze a hand up on Starjumper earned her another glare and mumbled protests. Thankfully, with a dark look from Lightstep, he fell silent and let Loudlaugh make sure that he didn’t tumble right off his bond as soon as they started running.

Behind them the leaves and branches crackled and fell. Their home was no more.

****

The daystar had been shining mercilessly the entire morning. Still most of the Sun Villagers were out in their Gardens, tending their seeds and stalks.

Twen sighed, settling down next to Fahr and Tam where they lay resting in the shade of the healer’s hut. The two youths greeted her with lazy nods. She gave Fahr’s head a playful swat. He only grinned at her.

“Go do something useful with yourself!” she mock-commanded him in a bossy tone while putting a much gentler hand on Tam’s arm, squeezing it lightly.

“Like you are?” Fahr replied, just as mockingly. Getting the hint he rolled to the side, leaving room for Twen to sit between him and Tam.

Twen moved as well and sat down to Tam’s right, leaning her back against the hut wall. With a gentle nudge she put his head in her lap and began stroking her hand through his hair. Tam with a resigned huff, let himself be manhandled, pretending to glare at her.

“I can’t do anything with the daystar still burning in the sky, as you well know. There will be nothing worth eating out before sundown this time of year. Or would you have me chasing mice?”

Fahr guffawed. Apparently the image amused him to no end. “Ah yes! Our mighty huntress Twen, stalking rodents among the rocks. I would give good grain to see that.”

Twen snorted, fingers still combing through Tam’s hair. “I’m sure you would.” They sat in comfortable silence for a long moment. Then Twen spoke. “Lovemate, there is something I wish to talk with you…”

Tam sat bolt upright all of a sudden. He knew that look all too well. “I just remembered I had promised to help mother with the herd. Perhaps later.”

Twen's face fell slightly, at this, but she did not comment. Instead she let her gaze rest on Tam’s back as he beat a hasty retreat, until he was out of sight. Fahr sighed and rolled over to his side, facing the now less cheerful huntress. “Still have that crazed idea of a lifemating in your head?” he asked, more serious than usual.

Twen finally tore her eyes from the hut behind which Tam has disappeared. “What is so crazed about me and Tam lifemating? We have been sharing the nights for countless of years now. I love him and I should think he loves me.”

“And therefore you should be lifemates?” Fahr interrupted her, a half-smile on his face. “If I reasoned like that I’d be lifemated to half of the village by now.”

His joke was met by a small, sad chuckle. “True,” was all she said, before swiftly standing up. "Perhaps there is game to be had in the mountains after all. I'm no use here. Shade Fahr." With that she walked off towards the edge of the village, in the opposite direction that Tam had gone.

Alone by the hut Fahr turned his attention to the Gardens. He spotted Ulm working his magic in the middle of one of the fields. His eyes weren’t on his work though. No, they were aimed at the retreating form of Twen. The seed between his hands paused in its growth, withered and died.

Fahr groaned and flung an arm over his eyes. Why did everyone have to make joining so complicated? None of them had even Recognized! Better to sleep through this whole day or by the end of it he might be so affected by their madness that he’d find himself lovemated to Jial!

Fahr chuckled at this thought, then dozed off to the sound of mattocks hitting dry soil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mirror meeting takes place.

“Curse the trolls!” Sharp’s eyes were alight with immeasurable rage and hatred. Dawnmist had fallen off her wolf-friend and lay unmoving on the icy cold sand. Her tribe mates hurried to gather around her, shielding her from the harsh wind.

Ruffle began pulling things out of her pack, in search of a skin that still contained some water, all the time with a worried eye on Dawnmist. Weaver went over to help her, a weak but comforting smile on his lips.

Stargaze, still on Starjumper’s back, made move to get off, but was halted by a glare from Lightstep, who stood on the edge of the pack, jaw clenched and hands fisted. Stargaze glared right back, but stayed where he was. ~**She won’t last much longer. Didn’t I tell you the trolls couldn’t be trusted?**~

~**”I-told-you-so”s will do us no good,**~ came Lightstep’s ice cold reply. ~**If we’d stayed in the forest we would have burned to death right away. Out here we at least have a fighting chance.**~

Stargaze snorted – which made him flinched, though he pretended otherwise – and broke the staring match between himself and Lightstep. He glanced over at their tribe mates helping Dawnmist. ~**And what a chance. There is no prey in sight, the nights are ice and the days are nearly as much fire as the forest was.**~

The others were starting to give them knowing glances. Lightstep raised a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. ~**Your cubbish whining is just making things worse. Think of a solution yourself or leave me in peace.**~

Stargaze’s eyes widened in honest surprise at her reply. He quickly scolded his face into an insulted expression and turned his head away to look towards the horizon. For a moment it seemed as if Lightstep would roll her eyes at him, but instead she just sighed heavily.

Sharp suddenly caught her gaze, a resolute look on her face. “She can’t go on like this. And we’re moving much slower than what’s good for us. A few more nights out here and we’ll all be too weak to move.”

Lightstep entire body froze for a heartbeat. Then, as if resigned, her shoulders relaxed. She gave Sharp an understanding half-nod. “We’ll leave you as many water skins as we’re able. And we’ll be back for you, as soon as we’ve found food and shelter.”

Sharp returned her nod silently, before kneeling down next to Dawnmist and Ruffle. The rest of the tribe began backing off ever so slowly; glancing back at the trio left huddled together more than twice.

With three of their tribe mates left behind the mood grew heavier still. No one spoke until sunrise and even then few words were exchanged. The same rule applied for the night following that - well, until they found the spiky plants.

****

“She will find someone else you know.”

Tam glared at the voice’s owner, then disappeared under the water of the hot spring he was standing in. When he resurfaced Lree was still sitting next to the pool’s edge, staring at him.

“She won’t wait for you forever – she’s smarter than that. Ulm’s more than willing to be her lovemate, maybe even lifemate, if given the chance and…”

“I know that!” Tam hissed, eyes darting away to stare down at his feet, cheeks visibly flushed. “It’s just – it’s hard to explain.”

Lree huffed, but didn’t comment. Instead she lay down on her back and gazed up at the spares clouds above. “You think it’s going to rain soon? A Festival of Flood and Flowers would do us all good, don’t you agree?”

No answer. With a frown Lree turned over on her stomach and rested her head on her crossed arms, glaring at Tam. Her expression softened a little as she spotted the troubled look on his face. “What?”

Tam stirred circles in the water with his hands for a long moment before answering. “She wants Recognition.” Lree’s eyes widened a little, but she kept her mouth shut. “Last Flood and Flowers…” He trailed off again, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. “I don’t think I am ready for that, not yet. To have a child, to know someone that deeply – I fear I’ll never be old and wise enough to handle that.”

A sudden splash of water wiped the frown from Tam’s face. He looked so surprised that Lree couldn’t help but laugh a little. Seeing Tam’s returning scowl she quickly gave him an apologizing smile. “Sorry. You just looked so gloomy. But shouldn’t you tell Twen this? Perhaps give her a chance at Recognition with someone else?”

“Like Ulm?” Tam asked, not sounding too bothered by the idea.

“Like Ulm, yes. He adores her just as much as half the village adores you. And I have no doubt she could grow to return his feelings equally in no time.”

Tam rolled his eyes. “Half the village does not adore me, little cousin.”

Lree gave him a teasing wink. “Of course they don’t.” She splashed him a second time.

Tam, bangs plastered to his forehead, gave her a playful glare. “Oh you just wait!”

The shrieks and splashing could be heard all the way to the Mother of Memory’s hut.

****

Stargaze growled under his breath, eyeing the reddened skin on his arms with contempt. Where the wounds had come from he wasn’t completely sure. They were much like burns caused by fire, only not quite as painful or deep. Still the reddened skin felt uncomfortably tight and stung if touched.

The pack and tribe was resting in the shade of a great mountain wall, slowly recovering from the four nights long walk through the burning waste. Only Lightstep had been too restless to collapse in the cliffs’ shadows. She was off somewhere close, scouting the area. Loudlaugh had mumbled something about stupid-self-blaming-chieftess-siblings before emptying the last of her spike-plant-cups and lying down next to Symbol. Stargaze hadn’t really paid it any mind, but the daystar was starting to reach its highest point now.

Just as he was about to get up from the fur he was resting on a lock-sending reached him. ~**Stargaze, come see this!**~

Stargaze thought about ignoring her for a moment. The excitement in Lightstep’s mind-voice was too prominent to take no notice of though.

~**I thought I was too cubbish to talk to,**~ huffed back at her, not really mad anymore. He was too rested to truly be irritated at her calling him on his immature complaining – a night and a day of no talking would have to be enough. Not that she had been trying to talk with him either, but still.

~**Just follow my sending,**~ Lightstep huffed right back at him. Still, something had her too eager to bother replying with sarcasm. She must have found something very interesting.

Some of the others gave him curious looks when he got up, but all very too exhausted to bother asking him where he was going. Stargaze wandering off on his own was just about as unexpected as New Green following White Cold after all.

It took him surprisingly little time to climb the steep mountain wall, burnt skin and all, which put a pleased smirk on his face. He spotted Lightstep lying on her stomach, attention on something below them. Without a word Stargaze walked closer to her, keeping as silent as if he was hunting.

~**What is it? A herd of branch-horns I hope.**~ Water was wonderful, but fresh meat would be more than welcome.

Lightstep made an impatient waving motion, beckoning him closer, her attention still focused on whatever it was she’d discovered. ~**Better!**~

Stargaze was just about to reply with “Two herds then?”, but was shocked into silence by what he saw in the valley below.

Elves. There was a Holt of dark skinned, day wake elves, right there in front of him. And from what he could see – when the shock of discovery had passed – they had more water and food.

~**Send to them! You’re the chief, hurry up and announce our presence! They look like they have food to spare, not to mention all that water.**~

Lightstep gave Stargaze an annoyed look, before reaching out and swiftly dragging him to the ground by his right shirt sleeve. Stargaze flinched visibly as his burnt skin hit hard rock. Lightstep ignored this completely.

~**Are you so sure they’ll be willing to share?**~ Before Stargaze could answer Lightstep continued, a determent look in her eyes. ~**They live out here in the middle of a dead land. The food and water they have is most likely more precious to them than it ever was to us. And look at them! The skin, the dens, walking around when the daystar is shining this high…**~

~**What would you have us do then, starve?**~ Stargaze replied darkly, narrowing his eyes.

Lightstep didn’t say anything for a long moment. Her gaze was focused on the dark skinned elves moving about below. She had a look upon her face Stargaze recognized quite well – the one she always had before she did something she didn’t like, but thought had to be done. She’d looked just like that before knocking on the door to the trolls’ tunnels.

~**Follow.**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weaver = Ahnshen, Symbol = Ahdri, Lree = Dewshine


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous attack begins in this world as well.

There had been quite an argument about Lightstep’s decision. Most of the tribe thought it unnecessarily violent, others – Stargaze to be exact – found the idea of sweeping down on an elf Holt like a pack of trolls degrading.

In the end the protests were all silenced by three words: “Sharp, Ruffle, Dawnmist.”

It was with them in mind that Loudlaugh mounted her wolf-friend.

The hunters tensed as Lightstep held up a hand, signaling them to be ready. An aura of tension surrounded the cubs and cub watchers as well. They all took a few more steps back, hiding further behind the rocks. Even the wolf pack was restless. Many of the wolves shifted their weight from paw to paw nervously, clearly affected by their bond-friends' mood.

~**S-should we really be doing this?**~ Symbol's lock-sending startled Loudlaugh enough to make her jump a little. ~**They're elves. Surely they'll help if we just ask?**~

Loudlaugh's hands curled into fists in her bond's fur. Still, she kept her mind voice cold. ~**Are you willing to bet Dawnmist's life on that?**~

Symbol flinched guiltily, turning her gaze downwards.

Suddenly Lightstep lowered her hand in one swift, smooth motion. As one the wolves set off down the cliffs.

****

“Give that back!”

Tam turned his head away from looking at Twen just in time to spot and sidestep Vihr, who was running through the village as fast as he could, a bag in one hand and a wide grin on his face. Close behind him followed Dyrr, who didn't look all too upset, although the bag clearly was his.

As the two young ones tore past Twen rolled her eyes and sighed, both amused and annoyed. “Really, those two should be old enough to know the difference between teasing and a lovemating in-waiting,” she commented, eyes following them until they disappeared behind a couple of huts.

Tam chuckled and shifted the pot of water he was holding, to make his grip on it more comfortable. “Perhaps, but there will come plenty of days for them to age. One morning they'll wake up as old and wise as the Mother of Memory. Let them play until then.”

“They could be helping in the gardens,” Twen muttered, giving the corner around which the Dyrr and Vihr had disappeared a mock-stern glare.

Tam gave her a light shove with his shoulder, splashing some water on the ground. “As if you ever did at that age. And don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. You're just looking for an excuse to run off and not have to help me carry the water.”

A look of surprise, then something akin to guilt, passed over Twen's face. Tam, who'd started walking and therefore had his back to her, didn't see it.

“Ah, you caught me,” Twen replied with false cheer. “But actually, there is something I...”

The monstrous scream that ripped through the air halted her sentence. It sounded almost like the noise a jackal would make, only more drawn out and deeper, more frightening. And then they spotted them.

The beasts weren't jackals. They were much too large and oddly colored to be. What was stranger than that was the elves, riding on the back of the animals. They were different from her people in many ways; lighter skin, odd clothing. More importantly, they all had weapons and looked both ready and able to use them.

They were inside the village in a matter of heartbeats. Without a second thought Twen let go of her water jug and aimed her spear at the intruders, staying close to Tam. “Everyone, get inside!” she shouted over the crying and frightened screams of the villagers and the noises the strangers and their animals made. It didn't matter to her that the strangers only seemed to be after food – who knew what'd happen if someone stepped between one of these monsters and their goal.

Suddenly two off the attackers broke off from their people and started heading in the direction of her and Tam. Twen braced her spear against the ground, ready to fight and defend.

****

Nothing had prepared Lightstep for the chaos that was a raid. It was nothing like a tribe hunt, where the hunters worked together to take down selected prey, under the guidance of the hunt leader or chief. No, this was like leading a pack of scavenger birds. The food and water was so aplenty and the resistance so nonexistent that the Wolfriders soon splintered in all possible directions.

Lightstep froze for a moment. Everything felt wrong. This was no hunt – they weren't wolves; they were ravens, feasting on the defenseless young of ravvits.

But before any feelings of shame could creep up on her Lightstep shook her head roughly and focused her attention on two elves a bit away from the center of the gathering of odd, shaped stone dens. She was the chief; this had been her idea, her order. She couldn't back down because of uneasiness. Her tribe had to come first, even before other elves.

Urging Nightwind into a swift trot she took aim at the closest of the elves. She couldn't help but smile as she spotted the spear in the hands of one of the pair. Finally, some resistance!

Sadly, it didn't last long. One swift cut with New Moon and the spear was broken in two, its owner on the ground, having lost her balance. “Weapons are more harm than good in the hands of weaklings,” Lightstep couldn't help but taunt the stranger, a rush of power surging through her. She turned towards the other elf, the one holding the stone bowl with water. “Now, just give me that and...”

Eyes like pools of fresh spring water met hers. The rush of power she'd felt a moment before died away, to be replaced by a need that had nothing to do with food, drink or rest. The water bowl was no longer of importance.

Tam, too, stood frozen, arms wrapped hard enough around the water jug to ache. Things were happening too fast, too violently for him to completely be able to grasp them. At least not until Twen fell. But before he could cry out to her, offer her help, one of the intruders spoke to him. He met her mocking gaze with what he hoped was a defiant one of his own. And was just as lost as she.

The remained unmoving for a long moment, just looking at each other.

The moment was broken by Twen getting to her feet, cursing the intruders and their ancestors loudly. Lightstep and Tam broke eye contact – Tam to see if Twen was hurt, Lightstep to shake off the feeling of helpless want. She couldn't. Before she could think another thought the wolf in her growled at not having her soon-to-be mate's attention. What was elf in her agreed in the rage, but more for the loss of control than for the loss of the blue eyes – at least that's what she told herself. Before she could think her actions through and before the blue-eyed elf could reach out to the spear-less one, she'd grabbed left arm and hauled him onto Nightwind's back.

Tam didn't fight at first. He was too shocked to. One moment he'd been holding out a hand to help Twen get to her feet, the next he was lying over the back of the largest jackal he'd ever seen. Above him his captor ordered the strangers to retreat. Somewhere in the background he could hear Twen's loud demands for the stranger to stop, to put Tam down.

That's when the thought struck him. The stranger had threatened both him and Twen with a weapon, sharper and deadlier than he'd ever seen before. And her companions must have had weapons as well, perhaps even deadlier ones. That meant that his friends, maybe even his parents, could be injured, wounded perhaps so gravely that they'd not last much longer. These thoughts and the terror they brought triggered the instinct to struggle against the strange elf's hold on him.

“Let me go! Let me go, trice cursed daughter of a lame zwoot!” he shouted, twisting and turning from side to side. Unfortunately this just seemed to amuse his captor. She gave him a pleased smirk, tightened her grip around his waist and they were off, up the cliff wall and away from the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vihr = Wing


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will these Sun Villagers react to the Wolfriders' attack?

“What's happening out here!” Grenn Sun-Toucher shouted as he rushed out off his hut, Dehl by his side. “I can feel their fear – fear of something unknown. It's not a zwoot stampede, that's for sure. Dehl, be my eyes!”

Dehl put a soothing hand on Grenn's shoulder. Her voice trembled faintly as she spoke: “I cannot say lifemate. There are broken things all over, but no injured elves, I – Twen! Twen, please tell us what happened. We were inside, didn't see...” Dehl trailed off, face set in a worried frown. Her gaze was steady as she took in the scene in front of her, but her hand on Grenn's shoulder had tightened into a fist.

Twen, shaking with rage, answered, her eyes the whole time focused on the part of the mountain wall over which the raiders had disappeared. “Strangers riding on gigantic jackal rushed into the village, as if out of nowhere. They took food and water and...” She swallowed, both to steady her voice and to keep from screaming out loud. “And they took Tam.”

“What?!” Grenn fisted his hands so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Twen flinched. The entire village, now empty of the large jackal-kin and their riders, seemed to quake at the shout of the elf in front of her. A few of the Sun Villagers, who slowly had been making their way out in the open, darted back into their huts.

“They have my son?” Grenn Suntoucher hissed, his milk white eyes staring unseeingly at Twen’s face. “They took my son and no one saw fit to stop them?!” The wood of his staff creaked under the pressure his hands were putting on it. For a heartbeat Twen was sure it would snap in two. “Cowards! I’ll go after them myself, I’ll-”

A firm hand on his arm stopped him short. “You will do nothing, you blind old fool,” Dehl said in a firm tone of voice, which almost managed to conceal her worry. “Twen will lead a search party and bring Tam back to us.” It was not a question or a request. “And you will stay here and wait.”

Grenn gritted his teeth, but loosened his grip on his staff nonetheless. “Curses lifemate, I know you are as worried as I – I can feel it! Why won’t you-“

“Because you haven’t climbed to the top of those cliffs without help since I was a kitling. Twen is our hunter now; she will bring him back. We will go consult with the Mother of Memory.”

It took a little more prodding and pushing, but Sun-Toucher finally gave in and followed Dehl to the center hut. Twen gave a sigh of relief and turned to Fahr, Lree and Wyl, all looking at her with either expectation or impatience in their eyes.

“Well hunter,” Wyl finally muttered after a long moment of silence. His voice, as always, sounded like it hadn't been used in seven sun turns. “What is your plan?”

Lree took a step closer to Twen. “I want to help,” she stated, arms crossed over her chest. “He’s my cousin-“

“And Sun-Touchter is his father,” Twen interrupted. She put a hand on Lree’s right shoulder and gave her a small, shaky smile. “I’ll go alone. They won’t be expecting one elf and I know these cliffs and caves like the floor of my own hut.”

Lree and Wyl both opened their mouths to speak, but Twen held up her a hand in a halting gesture and they fell silent. “I'll try and sneak up on them, take them by surprise. With that on my side I should be able to grab Tam and lose the savages among the rocks.” _Unless they've hurt him..._ “I'll need your help once I'm halfway down. Get the arrowslings and anyone who's ever used one, I'll explain when you're back here.”

Wyl hesitated for a moment, but Lree was off like a bushbundle as soon as given the order. Twen met Wyl's gaze as evenly as anyone ever could and then breathed a sigh of relief as he gave her a curt nod and followed Lree.

Let alone Twen returned to glaring at the mountain wall. If they'd hurt him...

****

**What by the moons is that?!** Stargaze’s sending made everyone but Lightstep flinch. **Did a foam-sick snake bite you down there? You can’t drag one of them with you!**

Lightstep met his accusing stare evenly – or tried to at least. She was trying to dismount her wolf while still keeping her captive in a firm grip, who wasn't cooperating at all, kicking and biting whatever he could reach.

**I can and I have,** Lightstep sent back, a jumble of emotions following her words. Before anyone could make any sense of them, she closed her mind and turned her attention to her captive. “You'd better keep still.”

The only answer she got was a dark glare and another kick. **Loudlaugh, help me hold him.**

On the other side of the rock circle that was their hiding place, Loudlaugh, leaning against her bond-friend, crossed her arms over her chest. **Oh no sister dearest,** she replied, her sending nearly as much of a growl as Stargaze's. **When you get the urge to just grab some helpless elf like some – some _troll_ , you get to take care of keeping him captive yourself!**

The sisters' eyes locked. The rest of the tribe, even Stargaze, held their breaths. Only the captive moved, lying half in Lightstep's lap, half on the ground.

Loudlaugh got up, still holding her sister's gaze. **I'll take some of the water and wolves and got to Dawnmist, Sharp and Ruffle.**

“Who said you could leave?” Lighstep growled, her grip on her captive tightening so much that he visibly flinched.

****

Tam whimpered softly as the hand over his mouth and the arm around his waist tightened painfully. These strangers were _mad_ , worse than sun-crazed jackals! And although he refused to give up, he knew his struggles were doing him no good.

The strangers were all staring at the elf holding him and another, who seemed less than pleased with his captor. A perfect distraction – but a perfect distraction to do what?

“Then who will go?” the she-elf staring at his captor said through gritted, hands at her hips. “If we are exhausted and covered in burns, then what mustn't they have gone through these past nights!”

 _They? Burns?_ Tam thought to himself and glanced down at the arm around his waist. Not that he took the time to notice, the red tint to the skin there look downright painful. Slowly, almost gently, he lifted a hand and placed his fingers upon his captor's lower arm and concentrated.

****

“I'll-” Lightstep nearly bit her tongue in surprise. Her arm– he was– _her arm_...!

Loudlaugh frowned at the sudden odd look on her sister's face. “What?” She took as step closer, looked down and gasped. The stranger's hand was on Lightstep's arm and it was giving off a warm glow.

“A healer,” someone gasped. Everyone's eyes turned to the stranger.

Soon the glow faded. Lightstep immediately let go, nearly shoving the stranger away from her as she stood.

The stranger blinked a few times, eyes unfocused, before he cast a glare in Lightstep's direction and got up off the ground as well. His cheeks were slightly flushed – hard to tell as it was under all that dark skin. “You could at least say thank you,” he muttered, before his eyes left her and darted around the crowd of elves.

“T-thank you,” Loudlaugh said, first giving Lightstep a stern glare, then the stranger a softer, friendly look. “We are terribly sorry for all we've done to your people.” She swiftly glared at some of her tribe mates – Stargaze and Lightstep longer than the others – before continuing: “We were desperate for food and water. I know this is more than any of us should ever ask of you, but we have some tribe mates who're still out there,” she gestured in the direction of the desert and noted the widening of the stranger's eyes.

~**What are you doing?!**~ Lightstep lock-sent, her glare nearly digging holes in Loudlaugh's forehead.

~**Fixing this!**~ Loudlaugh sent back. No one else moved. “Please, come with us. Heal our friends and I promise you'll be taken back to your Holt. Our chieftess will also apologize to you and yours, proper like. And we'll help repair what damage we've done.”

The stranger appeared speechless for a moment. Behind him Lightstep gritted her teeth, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

That's when a spear struck the ground right between them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Name Key”: Dawnmist = Vurdah, Lightstep = Leetah, Loudlaugh = Shenshen, Ruffle = Ruffel, Sharp = Maleen, Stargaze = Rayek, Symbol = Ahdri, Weaver = Ahnshen
> 
> “Soul Names”: Dehl = Joyleaf, Dyrr = Dart, Eyrn = Moonshade, Fahr = Skywise, Grenn = Bearclaw, Jial = Scouter, Kemla = Newstar, Lree = Dewshine, Sohn = Tyleet. Sur = One-Eye, Tam = Cutter, Twen = Nightfall, Ulm = Redlance, Vihr = Wing, Wyl = Strongbow

**Author's Note:**

> "Name Key"
> 
> Loudlaugh = Shenshen, Stargaze = Rayek, Lightstep = Leetah, Sharp = Maleen, Dawnmist = Vurdah, Ruffle = Ruffel (rather obvious I think)
> 
> And just in case you haven't memorized all the Wolfriders' soul names, here's another name list:  
> Fahr = Skywise, Tam = Cutter, Twen = Nightfall, Ulm = Redlance, Jial = Scouter.


End file.
